Levitação
Levitação é o poder de impulsionar-se magicamente no ar sem o uso de ferramentas ou assistência de outra pessoa ou ser. É uma forma fraca de vôo e esta é a segunda potência de Phoebe Halliwell, e a primeira potência ativa dela. Este dom foi posteriormente retirado devido a seu abuso de magia. Phoebe ativa esse poder levantando os braços no ar, ele é usado principalmente para evitar ataques demoníacos ou misturado com suas habilidades de artes marciais, também é usado para fins de meditação. Quando ela recebeu pela primeira vez sua habilidade, ela era incapaz de controlá-la corretamente. Phoebe inicialmente não poderia deslizar pelo do ar, sem assistência, como quando Prue usou sua telecinese para impulsionar Phoebe pelo ar em [["Once Upon A Time"|''"Once Upon A Time"]] . Durante as temporadas posteriores, porém, vemos Phoebe progredindo, combinando sua habilidade de levitação mais e mais com suas artes marciais. 1226332_s_(2).gif 1226332_s_(3).gif 1226332_s_(4).gif 1226332_s_(5).gif 1226332_s_(6).gif 1226863_s.gif Tipos de Levitação Normal Ascensão Ascensão é a habilidade de levantar-se do chão depois de ter caido. Este poder é possuido pela maioria dos demônios, como a Fonte de Todo o Mal. Combate Levitação pode ser usado em lutas, e é muito útil, porque ele torna o usuário mais hábil. Phoebe usa Levitação na defensiva e na ofensiva, como por exemplo desviar-se de poderes mágicos, como Bolas de energia, e também usa para atacar feiticeiros e demônios. Levitação Projetiva Na segunda temporada no episódio "Morality Bites", o futuro eu de Phoebe pode levitar e levitar projetivamente o seu alvo, ja na terceira temporada, no episódio "Pre-Witched", as irmãs Halliwell enfrentam um feiticeiro familiar que roubou os poderes da bruxa, usando este poder o bruxo pode levitar outros objetos e pessoas ao seu redor, no entanto, não se sabe se ele podia levitar a si mesmo. Phoebe apresenta a levitação projetiva apenas na 6ª Temporada em "Forget Me Not..." e "Love Is a Witch", nestas duas ocasiões Phoebe levitou um apresentador de televisão e na outra levitou o travesseiro em que ela estava sentada ao meditar. phoebee_a_GIFSoup.com (1).gif|A primeira vez que é mostrado Phoebe ter. phooebe_a_GIFSoup.com (1).gif|Ela pode levitar objetos... phebby_a_GIFSoup.com (1).gif|...e pessoas também. Avanço Evolução dos Poderes 370px|right Este poder possivelmente avança para vôo , dependendo da situação ou ambiente que o utilizador dessa capacidade está dentro. Quando Pheobe foi reduzida a cinco centímetros por Gammill , ela foi capaz de impulsionar-se o suficiente para voar "Size Matters", Phoebe diz que ela "''está tão leve que pode voar", sugerindo que seu poder de levitação tem alguma ligação com o peso do usuário. Outra ocasião em que este poder avançou ocorreu quando Phoebe foi para o limbo para resgatar Piper em "Enter The Demon", quando ela usou sua levitação para realizar façanhas extraordinárias aéreas, incluindo "voar" para fora do limbo e retornar à Terra. Simplificando, a levitação pode avançar permitindo que um usuário possa desafiar a gravidade voando a grandes alturas e velocidades. Esta é uma indicação de que o poder de levitação poderia avançar para vôo. Lista de usuários * Phoebe Halliwell * P. Bowen (possivelmente) * Fonte * Anjo da Morte * Sigmund * Sirk * Necron * Fantasmas * Katya * Shadow * Shax * Um Ling * Lo Yen Notas * Ao longo de todos os sons dos principais poderes (Imobilização molecular, Combustão molecular...), levitação é o único som que permanece o mesmo ao longo da série. É também um dos poucos a não sofre alteração no aspecto físico. * Phoebe levita pela primeira vez no episódio [["The Honeymoon's Over"|''"The Honeymoon's Over"]] , apenas em ''"Once Upon A Time" '' é que Phoebe levita voluntariamente pela primeira vez. * O episódio [["Power Outage"|"Power Outage"]] marca o ponto em que Phoebe pode mover-se para os lados durante a levitação, e deslizar distâncias curtas. * Em [["Witchstock"|"Witchstock"]] é a ultima vez que vemos phoebe levitar na serie. * Este poder, juntamente com seus outros dois poderes ativos, foi tirado de Phoebe pelo Tribunal em ''"Crimes and Witch-Demeanors" '' * Apesar de Phoebe ter sempre desejado um poder ativo, ela não pareceu muito entusiasmada quando recebeu esse poder. Ela também não o usou com muita freqüência. Ela usou este poder mais notavelmente durante a 4ª Temporada , principalmente por causa da morte de Prue, dos poderes de Piper estarem instáveis e os poderes de Paige serem inexperientes. Ela raramente usou sua levitação na 5ª e 6ª temporada. *Phoebe recuperou seu poder de levitação em algum ponto entre ''"Forever Charmed" '' e [["No Rest for the Wicca"|"No Rest for the Wicca"'']] Categoria:Potências Categoria:Potências Warren Categoria:Potências Warren